


Trying To Be True

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apparently angst is all I know how to write, But I haven't seen it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literally all the characters are only mentioned, Seriously please don't harm yourselves, This is kinda the aftermath of the musical, it's technically Evan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Evan Hansen had been as honest as he could. It wasn't meant to turn out this way...





	Trying To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for an angst trip? Well it's Dear Evan Hansen so probably. Head's up though for implied suicide!!! That's very important! Stay safe!

He was just trying to help.

Evan Hansen had been as honest as he could. It wasn't meant to turn out this way. At the beginning, he'd wanted it to end. At the end, he wanted to go back to the beginning. In the aftermath, he didn't know what to do.

If only Connor had just left that damn note alone, if only he'd came into the room a minute later than he had, maybe everything would be different.

Evan was, unintentionally, an impulsive liar, but he'd tried, in his way, to be true. He had tried to explain the truth to Connor. He ended up dead anyway. He had wanted to tell the truth to the Murphy's. They'd jumped to conclusions anyway. He had been tempted to give the truth to Alana. She hadn't listened anyway. He had feared telling the truth to Zoe. She stayed with him anyway.

Until the truth came out.

He'd tried to be true. To himself. To anyone involved in this mess. In his own way, all Evan had wanted, needed, was a way to make his stories real, or a way out. Maybe, in another lifetime, him and Connor were friends, in real life, and not in this fabricated reality of fake e-mails and misunderstandings of notes, but as people who genuinely cared for each other, who would talk and share their future plans. Maybe if things had played out a little differently, Connor would still be alive. He could have had someone there for him, and Evan would have someone to help him be true to himself, and not what his anxiety riddled brain stopped him from being.

Maybe then, Evan wouldn't have tried to let go.


End file.
